


Reliably Unreliable

by BergaraHoe (flannelfeelings)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Can also be read at platonic it rlly depends on what ur into, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, I love a Toyota, Insecurity, M/M, Oneshot, Shyan kind of, Small fight, nothing too horrible, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/BergaraHoe
Summary: The one where Shane's car breaks down and Ryan has a meltdown





	Reliably Unreliable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wanted to write my cute little boys, so here's some bullshit
> 
> Thanks again to my girl Kirazalea for reading my shit and encouraging my garbage! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Shane was exhausted.

He and Ryan had been working nonstop lately; pouring over the plans for the next season of unsolved and filming across the country. While he loved working with his best friend and doing something that was so incredibly fun, he was pretty tired.

But tonight was their night off. Ryan had invited him out for a drink and a bite to eat, to unwind from a very busy few months. Shane had been ecstatic when Ryan asked him. He somehow never got sick of the shorter man, even though they spent most of their time together.

He was on his way to meet Ryan at a bar that was a little on the outskirts of the city. It was a lowkey place they’d been to a few times. They both liked the bar’s casual vibe and quiet atmosphere. It was good for talking quietly over a drink.

Shane was about four miles away from the bar when his car began to make a noise that wasn’t familiar to him. He drove a 1994 Toyota Corolla, which had been a gift from his parents for his 16th birthday. It didn’t have a CD player or automatic windows, but it was always a faithful companion. He’d named it Malik. Ryan had often asked him, “ _why don’t you junk this piece of shit and get a new car?”_

Shane’s response was always the same, “ _Malik is a great car Ryan. Sometimes reliable is better than flashy.”_

Malik wasn’t acting very reliable right now, however. The car’s acceleration suddenly deteriorated, and Shane felt it dying out. He quickly pulled over and killed the engine, checking his phone to see the time. He noticed worriedly that it was 8:20, and he was supposed to meet Ryan at 8:30. He also noticed his battery percentage was 5%. He should’ve brought his charger.

Shane popped the hood and shined his phone’s flashlight into the inner workings, not quite sure what he was looking for. There weren’t many cars passing by on the two-lane road leading out of the city. It was very quiet.

Nothing seemed out of place in plain sight, so Shane truly had no idea what the issue was. Without getting it home and taking it apart, there was nothing he could do. He decided to just get it to the bar and Ryan could follow him home later, maybe they could take a look at it together.

Shane got back behind the wheel after dropping the hood and turned the keys over. The engine gurgled once, but Malik did not start.

“No,” Shane groaned, trying again to turn the engine over. This time, it simply made a distinct _“click”_ noise, and did not start.

“C’mon Malik!” Shane sighed heavily, accepting defeat as he tried a third and final time to start the car. No dice.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Ryan, only to discover that it had died. Excellent.

_Alright Shane_ , he told himself, _you’re stranded on the side of a deserted road at night, with no phone. But you’ve definitely made it out of worse._

He had two options. He could wait here and try to flag down a passing car for help, which could result in either his kidnapping and murder, or absolutely nothing considering he hadn’t seen any cars drive by since he pulled over. Or, he could walk in the dark to the gas station he’d seen about a mile back. Neither were great, but the latter of the two was preferable.

He climbed out of the car, threw his windbreaker on, and headed down the road in the darkness.

* * *

 

 

Ryan fiddled with the napkin in his hands as he sat at the bar, glancing again at the clock.

_8:55...where is he?_

_It’s not like Shane to be late_

_It’s not like Shane not to call_

_Did something happen?_

Ryan shook his head, forcing the worried thoughts out. Shane was probably just running late, maybe he didn’t have his phone on him. Ryan had ordered himself a beer while he was waiting, but he was halfway through it and didn’t feel much like drinking the rest. It really wasn’t like Shane to be late, and especially not like him to not communicate. Ryan glanced at his three unanswered texts, starting to feel a little clingy.

_8:40: Last one to the bar buys dinner_

_8:45: Bartender’s starting to think I got stood up...he’s got pity in his eyes_

_8:55: Hey Shane, is everything okay?_

He didn’t want to overreact as he was prone to doing. Ryan was fully aware that he was constantly the subject of teasing due to his panicky nature. While he considered himself a relatively tough man, he wasn’t one to deny that he _did_ jump to conclusions and get nervous quickly. He absolutely did not want to do that now because Shane was twenty minutes late to dinner.

_But what if he’s hurt?_ The irrational part of his brain inquired unhelpfully.

_Shut up,_ he told it.

He made it through his beer and by the time he’d finished and seen a few more plays of the game on TV, it was 9:05. _Now,_ worrying was fully warranted. Shane, the most punctual man Ryan knew, was over a half hour late and not answering his phone. When he tried to call him, the line went straight to voicemail.

_Oh god._

He felt his heart rate rapidly speed up to a hiccupy pounding. Keeping calm was pretty much out the window now, because Shane was basically missing. Ryan wasn’t sure what to do, but he started off with dropping some money on the counter for his tab and heading to the bar exit. He was going to get in his car and drive around the surrounding area and the route he knew Shane took to get here, while simultaneously calling all of Shane’s living relatives and friends.

Ryan drove with his hands gripping the wheel like a vice. His knuckles were white with anxiety. Shane’s mom had not spoken to him in a few hours. Shane’s brother hadn’t spoken to him since yesterday. Steven and Jen hadn’t heard from him in more than two hours. Ryan tried not to let on how panicked he was when he spoke to them. He didn’t want to worry them as well, even though he felt like he was going to be sick.

As Ryan drove down the empty road, something came into view on the other side. He narrowed his eyes, trying to zero in on what it was as he got closer. When the object registered in his vision, he almost crashed his car.

“Malik!” he said out loud, and jerked his car across the dividing yellow line on the road to pull over beside the old hunk of junk. He jumped out of his own car and crossed the pavement to the driver’s side of the Toyota. It was empty. No Shane in sight.

A sinking feeling settled into Ryan’s gut. Why the fuck was Shane’s car here? Where was Shane? His mind began devolving into imagining the most horrible, gruesome scenarios that would have produced this receipt.

Just before he began hyperventilating at the thought of never seeing Shane again, his phone buzzed in his pocket. An unfamiliar number was calling him.

“Hello?” he answered quickly, trying not to freak out at the unknown caller.

“Hey Ry!”

_Shane._

_Shane._

_Shane!_

“Shane!” Ryan said stupidly.

A small chuckle came through the receiver, “Yeah, it’s me. Hey do you think you could give me a ride?”

“W-where _are_ you?”

“I’m at a gas station on Pine Street, about 5 miles from the bar. I think it’s a Chevron. Malik broke down.”

The tension in Ryan’s chest still didn’t release, “Why haven’t you answered your phone?”

“It died. Can you come get me?”

“You walked in the dark with no phone?!”

An impatient sigh came through the phone, “What was I supposed to do?”

Ryan didn’t know the answer to that. But he knew that the thought of Shane walking the street alone at night made his entire body clench up.

“I’ll be right there,” Ryan replied tensely, and hung up the phone.

Ryan got back into his car and headed in the direction of the Chevron. His mind was cluttered with the night’s events. He’d done it again. Overreacting like he always does. Shane was probably sick of his hovering and worrying. Ryan really needed to chill the fuck out.

He reached the Chevron in a few minutes, pulling up to the front entrance and hopping out. He saw a tall head poking out above the shelves inside and made for the doors. Before he could open them though, Shane walked out into the night.

After Ryan had scanned his entire body to check for visible injuries (to his relief, none) he admired how handsome Shane looked. Even in the bright fluorescent lights of the gas station , Shane’s pale skin looked soft and smooth. His mussed brown hair was groomed nicely, giving a stark counterpart to his scruffy facial hair. He wore his clear, wide glasses and his red and blue windbreaker.

Ryan resisted the urge to rush forward and pull him into his arms. Shane might think that was weird.

“You’re okay,” Ryan greeted him, somewhat tersely.

Shane smiled and gestured down to his lanky body, “I guess we’ve proved once again that I’m danger proof.”

“You’re not danger proof,” Ryan scowled, starting to feel pretty stupid for how worried he’d gotten, “you should keep your phone charged.”

Shane cocked an eyebrow up, but glossed over that quip. He held up a plastic bag from the gas station, “I got you some popcorn for your troubles.”

Ryan felt guilty for being so rude, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d made too big a deal of Shane simply having a normal human issue, and he was embarrassed as hell. “Thanks.”

They climbed into Ryan’s car and he turned on the heat, figuring Shane had probably gotten cold on the walk. It seemed he was right, as Shane leaned forward into the warm air, trying to hide his shivers.

“Where are we going?” Ryan asked.

Shane pursed his lips, “Malik’s not starting, maybe we can try giving him a jump?”

Ryan nodded once and started down the road toward where the Toyota was parked. Ryan was silent, and he could feel Shane’s eyes on him as they drove. He shifted uncomfortably after a few minutes; he couldn’t handle the stare.

“What are you looking at?” he demanded.

Shane shrugged with faux nonchalance, “You’re acting kinda pissed. I’m sorry that you had to pick me up, I could’ve called someone else-”

“No!” Ryan snapped, “I’m...I’m not mad at you. I’m _so_ glad you called me.”

“Then what’s the deal? You look like you have a broom up your ass.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, “Charming.”

“Hey, really though, you can tell me what’s going on.”

They’d reached Shane’s car. Ryan pulled off the road and turned the car around so the two were hood-to-hood, which would make jumping the battery easier. He bit his lip, debating for a moment on whether or not he actually wanted to say this.

Before he could lose his courage, he spoke, “I just...I was really worried man. You were late, you didn’t answer your phone...that isn’t like you at all. No one had heard from you…”

“Ryan, it’s not a big de-”

“No!” Ryan interrupted him, “ _don’t_ say it’s not a big deal. You might be a big cool guy who doesn’t care about anything, but _I’m_ not. I care about you, so much. It scares me when you don’t show up and don’t answer your phone. So I’m sorry, but I was worried. I can’t help the way my brain is. You just...you can’t just do that, okay? I’m sorry and I know that makes me clingy and annoying, but you gotta...you _can’t_ scare me like that. I was ten seconds from calling the police.”

Ryan felt dumb and inarticulate and vulnerable saying all of this to Shane, who had an unreadable expression on his handsome face. He knew that Shane wouldn’t understand, and he knew he probably really _was_ being dramatic, but he also didn’t care. He wasn’t going to lie and say he’d been chill and that Shane disappearing was fine.

He waited for the snarky, teasing comment in reply. But, was surprised when Shane said, “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Ryan asked, puzzled.

Shane looked at his feet, “I’m sorry. You’re right. I...sometimes forget, that people care about me. But, we had a time set to meet. I should’ve charged my phone.  I should’ve called you the second Malik broke down. It’s...it’s not cool of me to just go off and do shit, thinking no one will care. I guess that’s one of my issues too. I don’t think anyone cares enough to worry. But that’s not true, and it’s not an excuse. So I’m sorry that I scared you Ry, cause the truth is, I would probably have been just as freaked if it was _you_ not answering.” He gave Ryan a short, half smile, “I _do_ care about things, believe it or not.”

“Like what?” Ryan mumbled, completely flabbergasted with the direction this night had taken.

“Well...I care about popcorn, and Star Wars...and the HotDaga.”

Ryan snorted, “Oh.”

“But most of all? You.”

Ryan looked sideways at Shane, who’s expression was somewhat nervous, eyes soft. He braved the question, “You care about me?”

“Of _course_ I care about you Ryan. You are the most important person in my life.” Shane scratched the back of his neck anxiously, “there’s a reason you’re the first person I called.”

Ryan smiled sheepishly, “I think it’s cause mine is the only number you have memorized.”

Shane smirked, “And why do you think _that_ is?”

“Oh.” Ryan said again.

“I promise never to scare you like that again Ry. From now on, we communicate. I’ll be more reliable.”

Ryan let out a small sigh, “Thanks Shane.”

The taller of the two nodded, “Now come on, let’s try to get Malik up and running.”

Ryan groaned as they exited his car and began moving toward the older one, “Why don’t you just trade in this hunk of junk?”

“Ryan, sometimes reliable is better than flashy.”

Ryan smiled at Shane’s back as he watched him go for Malik’s trunk to grab the jumper cables. He looked so handsome, it took everything in Ryan not to grab his face and kiss him right there. But they weren’t quite there yet.

“You’re right,” Ryan said.

Shane looked surprised, but Ryan continued, “yet how reliable is this piece of shit if it broke down on you?”

Shane groaned defensively, “No one’s perfect!”

Ryan chuckled and followed Shane’s lead to grab the cables and connect them to his battery. Ryan thought about Shane’s words.

_Reliable is better._

He admired Shane as he worked over the car, and felt a small smile on his own face. Yes, Shane was correct about that. He decided to forgive Shane for having a not-so-reliable night. Just like Malik, Shane was allowed to screw up sometimes.

Ryan couldn’t help but stare in awe at the effervescent grin that came over Shane’s face when the car spluttered to life after the jump. It seemed like everything tonight was going to work out after all.

“Well…” Shane pursed his lips, “Should we drop Malik off at my place and go for that dinner? It’s still pretty early.”

Ryan smiled, “Sounds good big guy, all this rescue-mission stuff has me starving.”

Shane rolled his eyes as he closed the hood of the car and went to climb into Malik, “Then I guess I’m buying, since you saved my ass..”

Ryan giggled, “Now _that’s_ reliability.”

They got into their cars and began driving toward Shane’s place, the bad events of the night behind them, but a new sense of trust having blossomed.

Ryan felt himself smiling as he drove, and he could’ve sworn that when they stopped at a red light….

Shane was smiling too.


End file.
